


It Started with a Crappy Couch

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Nonbinary Stiles, Nonbinary Stiles Stilinski, Other, Sharing a Bed, Trans Woman Scott, Trans Woman Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't feel like sleeping on the couch tonight, and neither does Stiles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with a Crappy Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

It was one o’clock of the AM kind on a Sunday morning and Stiles and Scott were…playing video games and eating junk food.

It was the last round of a Halo match and Scott was obliterating Stiles to complete nothingness. Scott laughed as she pressed trigger one more time and a deep, gravelly voice announced the end of the last round, and a short scoreboard came up declaring Scott’s victory, eliciting a defeated groan from Stiles.

Scott crossed her arms and looked at Stiles with a smug grin on her face as she sat back into the Stilinski’s couch. Stiles stared for a second before laughing and making Scott delve into a fit of giggles too. They’d both had a lot of sugar from an assortment of fizzy drinks and snacks and it’d ended up making them a giggly mess.

Finally after they composed themselves, Stiles put their arm around Scott and said, “So, whatcha wanna do? I’m kinda bored of Halo and getting my ass kicked, to be honest.”

Scott hid a smile and thought for a second before answering, “I don’t know, I guess I’m crashing from all the sugar. Wanna just go to sleep and start again tomorrow?”

Stiles pouted at her but ultimately nodded and got up to go get blankets for the couch and Scott. Scott watched and as she adjusted and moved around to get comfortable on the couch, she said what came to mind, “Dude, you should get a new couch, this one’s getting kinda springy.”

Stiles looked up with a little surprise before taking on a thoughtful expression and suggesting, “Well, you could always just sleep in my bed.”

Scott shook her head, “Then where’d you sleep?”

Stiles smiled and said, “Well…in my bed.”

Scott stared at Stiles with brows furrowed, “You sure, we haven’t done that since we were kids…” Stiles nodded their head, “Yeah, it’ll be like old times, plus I don’t have to find a blanket for you since we can just share. Win-win.”

Scott shook her head with a smile before following Stiles up stairs and into their room. They both stared at the bed, then at each other, and back at the bed. Stiles piped up, “Well, guest o’ mine, choose which side.”

Scott nodded, trying to soothe her unsure expression as she swallowed thickly and climbed into Stiles’ bed. _Stiles’ bed_. She inwardly tried to calm herself and kept her breathing even and settled into the right side. After a few seconds of silence she felt the bed dip as Stiles laid down onto the other side and eventually movement stopped and they both lay silently.

What was different? They’d done this when they were kids and passed out on the floor together or close, but, Scott thinks, never in the same bed when they were older…when Scott had feelings for Stiles. Maybe she was overthinking it, maybe all the tension was one-sided but she felt it, nonetheless.

Suddenly, there was shifting and an arm snaked it’s way around her waist and periodic breaths grazed her ear before Stiles whispered, “Is this okay?”

Scott gulped as she felt her face heat up and her stomach tumble, but she nodded and the body next to her settled in more.

It felt right, and she felt like this was where she belonged, in Stiles’ arms. Her heart was bursting and she had to tell someone, she wanted to tell her best friend but…

So, with fire in her heart and a sense of determination flowing through her, she rolled over to look into the eyes of a sleepy and curious Stiles, who was opening their mouth to speak when Scott put her mouth over theirs. There was “Hmph?” from Stiles before they melted into Scott’s lips.

Both of them laid like this, lips tingling as they brushed against one another’s. Then Stiles maneuvered themself over top of Scott and peppered her jawline with kisses before going back to moving their lips together.

They pulled away and gazed down fondly at Scott with her eyes closed and a content look on her face, gazed until she opened her eyes with a questioning look on her face.

Stiles looked down at her and said, “I’ve wanted us to do that for a long time.” Scott smiled brightly up at Stiles, moving her hands up to interlock behind their neck, “Me too. A lot”

They smiled at each other before Scott tugged them down towards her, “Now come on, let’s finish doing what we’ve wanted to do for a long time.” Stiles laughed and let her pull them in to a beautiful kiss that left both of them dizzy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos if you did and leave positive and/or constructive feedback if you have it!


End file.
